Dark Creatures? Who Cares!
by RavynKitsuneHu
Summary: Character somehow ends up in the Harry Potter universe after inheriting a house from an unknown person. Completely takes over that universe in her own way. Dark Good, Light Sorta Bad. Twisted Light more like, good people, just bad actions. Adult themes. DARK FIC! HEAVILY ABUSED Harry, Neko Hermione, More inside.


Before Year 1, Harry is 8 Years Old:

My blue toned eyes looked up at the large two-story home in front of me… just how the hell did I earn this place, again? Looking down at the mysterious document in my hand I sighed before entering through the forest green oak door. The real shock was how Japanese-themed the inside of the house was or at least on the first floor.

A rectangular entryway with to the left a large shelf of cubbies for shoes, the right having hooks for coats, and right before the step to the main hallway was a small rack to put , removing my black ankle boots I placed them in one of the cubbies before walking through the wooden hallway, in my socks, and entered the first open arch on the left.

Quickly, removing my black ankle boots I placed them in one of the cubbies before walking through the wooden hallway, in my socks, and entered the first open arch on the left.

A large cream painted, wooden-floored living room with a dip in the flooring to a light grey sofa that outlined the dip with a plush white carpet in the middle. One side was void of the sofa with a small step up to a large entertainment system with a flat-screen TV and all sorts of video gaming consoles. To the left of the TV was a large bookcase with movies at the top, video games in the middle, and board games at the bottom. The right had a three-tier dresser with accessories to the consoles inside with a small chest on top that was made to hold keys. The right wall from the hallway was a large floor to ceiling screen door that led to the fenced in yard.

The yard itself included half the front yard, both sides of the house, and everything behind the property.

Walking away from the screen door I went across the room through an open double arch to a beautiful kitchen. The floor was tiled with cream rectangles and squares, the walls a lovely light tan, cherry wood cabinets, a large silver dishwasher, a huge silver and black double door refrigerator/freezer, a deep sink, an electric stove with a microwave above it, and appliances hidden everywhere in the cabinets. There were two other doors in the kitchen, one leading to the back-side of the house and the rest of the fenced in yard, and the other to the pantry.

Leaving the kitchen, I went back into the hallway and noticed a door a little further down to the right. Inside were a multitude of coats, hats, and spare slippers for inside the house. Another door was found even further down and held: cleaning supplies, paper towels, a vacuum cleaner, a mop and bucket, a broom and dustpan, and a few bug-sprays.

I was about to walk up the carpeted stairs when I heard a knock and sighed before heading to the front door.

* * *

"Hello," I asked softly as I opened the door to see something familiar and yet completely and utterly impossible.

"Hello," the whale of a man shouted as I inwardly balked at the volume, "I am Vernon Dursley and these are my wife, Petunia, and my son, Dudley, and we are your new neighbors."A fake smile covered my face as my skin crawled the moment I began shaking his hand, "how do you do? My name is Marina Todd." Vernon's smile twitched slightly as he asked where my husband was as inside my mind I began growling and screaming about sexist pigs. "Oh, I do not have a husband actually."

A fake smile covered my face as my skin crawled the moment I began shaking his hand, "how do you do? My name is Marina Todd." Vernon's smile twitched slightly as he asked where my husband was as inside my mind I began growling and screaming about sexist pigs. "Oh, I do not have a husband actually."

Petunia quickly stepped up to avoid any awkwardness, "so what brought you here to Surrey?"

"Would you like to come in first? I feel that it would not be right for me to allow you to be standing here for so long as we got to know each other," I smiled politely before leading the trio to the living room as I quickly made some Earl Grey tea. Thank whoever above for tea being nearby, "biscuits," I asked as a put down the tray of tea and assortments as Dudley happily dug in. "To answer your question, Mrs. Dursley. I moved here as one of my father's last wishes and only just graduated from university.

"University," Vernon asked in a slight disapproving manner as I felt my arm twitch.

"Yes, you see in my family it is a sort of tradition that all of us go to college or university and achieve at least one major degree. This is to ensure not only our intelligence sharpens, but also to bring more honor and pride to ourselves and the family," I smiled as Dudley spoke up with his mouth stuffed.

"So what, you're a girl," he stuffed more of the finger food into his mouth with his large hand, "girls are to stay at home cleaning and stuff."

Petunia scolded her son as Vernon gave a fake apology as I waved it off saying it was nothing. "It is fine, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, after all, one of my degrees is in teaching so this is nothing."

"One of your degrees," Petunia gave a small gasp as she sipped her tea as Vernon asked how many I had.

"At the moment, I have three majors and seven minors," I took a small sip as I watched their reactions through my lashes. "My majors are in Business, Teaching, and English with a focus on writing and editing while my minors are Accounting, Spanish, French, Latin, Japanese, Bulgarian, and German. I will be finishing up a few more languages soon this fall and then I will be pursuing a degree in Linguistics," I smiled as Vernon gulped.

"Business, you say?"

"Yes, I actually was hired by a drilling company nearby to be the new FCO," my smile growing as he began to sweat. "I believe the name is Grunnings." I thought he couldn't turn anymore purple as he took a deep breath.

"I see, it is a pleasure to soon be working with you then, Ms. Todd," he gave a fake smile again as I inwardly sneered, "you see, I am the Director of the company."

"I cannot wait to start working with you, Mr. Dursley," I cheered as Petunia noticed the time as my mind began screaming 'Hallelujah as I escorted them out the door before throwing away the set I used to serve them (it was chipped anyway mwhahaha!) before spraying the couch and everywhere the walked with disinfectant.

"Bloody humans," I growled before I quickly toured the second floor of my house and went to sleep in the master bedroom. "May the nightmare soon all be over."

* * *

The next day, I awoke with a start to a scream, dawn had not even arrived yet. Carefully, I crept through the shadows behind my house to the Dursleys and saw something that I knew I would horrify me for the rest of my life.

A small boy was pinned to the floor with a large man above him and two more forcing the child's hands to pleasure them. Snapping my fingers, I summoned one of my cameras taking images without any flash as the small lamp light gave enough to clearly make out faces. I then called the police about an odd disturbance and strong belief of child abuse before child protective services as I waited in front of my house.

Soon the Dursleys and other two men were in handcuffs (even Dudley since he decided to punch one of the officers) and Dudley in the car to be sent to an orphanage. Walking into the house I walked to where the cupboard under the stairs was and carefully knocked hearing small gasps.

"Hey, my name is Nanami… I just moved to the neighborhood… everyone is gone right now… it is just you and me," I told the boy softly and slowly through the door trying to coax him to come out. He stayed silent and continued to whimper as I reached for the latch and slowly opened the door. "Come out whenever you are ready, okay?"

The boy continued to shake as I sighed before crawling into the already tiny cupboard causing him to gasp and try to crawl further back as I sat on the blood-stained blanket and pulled out a silver necklace from my pocket. It was something I had been making on the airplane while I was moving here from the U.S. He looked up slightly out of the corner of my eye as I fiddled with the thing chain part as it slowly unraveled to reveal an opal Mizutsune surrounded by jade stones.

I pointed at the medallion speaking quietly, "this is called a Mizutsune… they are like a wingless water dragon of sorts though look like scaly, furry foxes in a way. The medallion itself is made out of opals while the small round beads are jade." I took a deep breath as the child slowly began lifting his head out more to look as I moved my hand out towards him as he shrunk back a bit. "Here, you can have it, little one."

His head shot up in surprise as he looked at the necklace and me, going back and forth a few times before whispering out in a hoarse voice, "really?" I simply pushed the necklace into his tiny hands as I yawned and blinked tiredly causing him to giggle a bit.

"I do not know about you," I started as he tilted his head, still staring at his new possession, "but I think some sleep would do us both some good." I saw him wince slightly as I looked around the tiny room and pursued my lips, "would you like to stay in the spare room at my place? I promise you can leave whenever you want and you do not have to do anything you do not want to." He looked up as I finally got a good look of his eyes, the light green orbs looking at me shocked and slightly weary as I slowly edged my way out of the cupboard. "I promise, no funny business, just sleep and in the morning if you want you can leave. Though I may insist on you eating breakfast first," I gave the boy a quirky smile as he snorted but slowly began inching out as I held out my left hand to him.

"I can leave when I want," he whispered as I smiled and said, 'I promise,' as he grabbed my hand and I pulled off my bathrobe and wrapped him up before lifting him into my arms causing him to whine a little in pain.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

That's all for this Chapter everyone. Hoped ya liked it. Please Review to help feed the must *points at a large stuffed Foxy the Pirate Toy behind them.* If there any repeats or oddities in the story let me know. For some reason early it was doing that weird thing so the formatting was in the story too.

Any flames will be used to help me weld some knew hooks and makeshift swords for my Foxy that I named Aiden. Yes, I name plushies so they are not as generic as some owned by others.


End file.
